Treaty of Unity
"Workers of the world unite; you have nothing to lose but your chains!" - Karl Marx The Treaty of Unity or Treaty of Union was the treaty which formally merged the International Communist Party and the International Coalition of Socialist Nations into the Socialist Workers Front near the beginning of 2007. Preamble Leftism, in an organised sense, was introduced to Cybernations in late February. Yet in its long history there has only been one short period where the left has been fully united. That time was of the disorganised collapsing old-ICSN which was hardly anything to boast about. By signing this treaty we can prove that the left isn't made up of bickering children who haven't even read the manifesto. But instead like-minded groups who, under the circumstances, can unite, can be comradely and can be socialist. Alliance All signatories of this treaty agree to formally and officially disband their alliance. By doing so mass moving all the alliances membership into the alliance created for unity. In this case, the Socialist Workers Front. The membership shall individually re-apply for membership in the unity alliance. The name of the alliance shall be 'Socialist Workers Front'. The official alliance affiliation for the unity alliance shall be 'Socialist Workers Front'. Inter-Alliance Agreements Though this is a debated issue for unity to work compromises must be made. Therefore, Inter-Alliance Agreements from all ends of the signatories shall be kept. Members of the unity alliance may, within forty-eight hours of joining propose leaving the said treaty/organisation, if the majority agrees, so be it. In a specific sense, the membership of the League, which the ICP is a part of shall be given up under the name of International Communist Party and membership shall be re-applied under the name of the Socialist Workers Front. Forums All signatories agree to put their forums offline and sign-up for the new forum. The new forum will be created once two alliances sign this treaty. The administrator abilities shall be split so: International Communist Party - 3 administrators International Coalition of Socialist Nations - 2 administrators All signatories after this shall be granted one admin per alliance. After all signatories are officially integrated, this system shall be scrapped. And shall be: Chairman, Vice-Chairman, Membership Director and another who will have administrative powers over the boards. Communication (IRC) All signatories agree to delete their IRC channels, and form a new channel, named #SWF . This will be the official channel of the alliance. Constitution The constitution of the unity alliance shall be the 'Red October Constitution'. With the following changes: All sections with ICP in it changed to Socialist Workers Front (SWF) All ICP symbolism, be that flags of images, changed to SWF symbolism or deleted. Also the following sections will be rendered irrelevant: Article 10: The Second Internationale (SI) Committee The Symbolism The flag is also one at debate, therefore, both flags shall be permanently scrapped, or used as flags for military/archive purpose. The flag of the unity alliance (or Socialist Worker's Front) shall be: (Posted Image) The flag shall be named 'Unity' instead of its current name 'ComIntern Flag'. On Merge After this treaty is signed, the said signatory has exactly ninety-six hours (four days) to officially and formally have successfully and fully moved to the Socialist Workers Front, or Unity Alliance. Both sides of the treaty shall work together, in communication, to successfully make sure all members have applied for Worker's Front membership, and have 'Socialist Workers Front' in their alliance affiliation. Signatories To officially sign, the alliance in question must be in full agreement, that being a majority. To sign, you must include the main governing body of said alliances signature and/or the government, elected, of that allliance. Signed: International Coalition of Socialist Nations The General Assembly of the Coalition International Communist Party The General Congress of the Party Category:Defunct Treaties Category:International Communist Party Category:International Coalition of Socialist Nations Category:Leftism